1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated tube and a wire harness equipped with this corrugated tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Wire harnesses are used to electrically connect devices mounted on automobiles. A wire harness is configured so as to be equipped with a corrugated tube and one or more conductive paths to be accommodated in this corrugated tube. For example, in the wire harness according to JP-A-2011-254614 described below, the wire harness is routed along the vehicle underfloor of an automobile. The portion of the wire harness provided along the vehicle underfloor is routed straight. The wire harness being used in this way is formed so as to be long. According to JP-A-2011-254614 described below, it is found that the following problem may occur at the portion of the wire harness being routed straight. That is to say, it is found that the conductive path inside the corrugated tube is deflected, for example, due to vibration during travelling.